


Comfort

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tracionn asked:<br/>...I would love a Martin-loves-Douglas'-chubby-belly moment to pieces. PIECES. And maybe Douglas is self-concsious about his tummy but Martin finds it so comforty, safe somehow? First time or estblshd. Thank youuuu! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Douglas had never been particularly self-conscious about his body. He didn't flaunt it. He accepted, not entirely happily, that the days of firm and admirable flesh were behind him; but he fancied that his other qualities more than made up for a slight softening around the middle. And he was by no means overweight. 

So when the opportunity arose, as it sometimes did, to enjoy the beach or pool during a stopover, he never felt the need for false modesty or to cover up. 

Not, that was, until he noticed Martin staring at him. Until he saw the way Martin darted his gaze away when caught, a slight flush and moue of apparent distaste marring his features. And his concerted avoidance of looking at Douglas anywhere but in the eye for the rest of the afternoon. Not until then did Douglas consider that perhaps he had fallen into the trap so many middle-aged men did of assuming his appearance was better than it was; that he was still attractive... That he hadn’t changed that much and that what _had_ changed ultimately _didn’t matter_. 

Considering himself in the mirror after that incident, and comparing his reflection against the memory of his captain’s pale, lean tautness, or even Arthur’s slightly more solid but no less youthful figure, he concluded with a sigh that perhaps Martin had a point. 

He made sure to pack a light linen shirt with his swim shorts from then on, ensuring he was always covered up if they were lazing on the beach or round the pool. Anything to avoid offending anyone’s eyes. 

He noticed Martin noticing, and if the subtle signs of concern seemed to war with equal signs of relief on the younger man's appalling poker face, he wasn't about to bring it up. 

So convinced was he by his own reading of this situation, that when they finally got their acts together and embarked on a relationship, it came as quite a surprise to find he'd got it all arse backwards… 

 

***

 

"Oh god, _Douglas_ ," Martin moaned, smearing kisses across his chest and sliding down the bed to lick and kiss and— 

"Ow!" 

— _bite_ at Douglas’s belly. 

Douglas ran his fingers through Martin’s curls with amused affection as Martin rubbed his cheek against the furred stomach beneath him. Their swim shorts had long since been discarded on the hotel bedroom floor. Along with Douglas’s shirt. The shirt that, as it turned out, was necessary for Douglas to wear more to protect _Martin’s_ modesty than his own. 

The buttons had been torn off more than once. 

"Sorry." Martin’s sincerity was blurred by the blissful way he’d closed his eyes, clearly luxuriating in the sensation of soft flesh. "I couldn't help myself." He rolled his face to push another kiss against Douglas, running his hands up his sides while he… there was no other word for it… _nuzzled_ his stomach. 

There were other places Douglas wished Martin would focus his attention, but it was ~~hard~~ difficult to mind when his pleasure was being denied in favour of what could only be considered blatant body worship. 

“Martin.” He tugged at Martin’s biceps, trying not to laugh as Martin deliberately rubbed his face over Douglas’s belly en route to tipping up to looking him in the eye. 

“Mmmm?” This was addressed to Douglas with a subtle nip at his navel. 

“Come here, you ridiculous creature.” Douglas tugged harder and Martin reluctantly allowed himself to be hauled up into a passionate kiss. 

Douglas wrapped one hand around Martin’ nape and slipped the other down between his lover’s lithe legs, and set about making known _his_ appreciation for Martin’s _appreciation_. 

And then…once they were both sated, Douglas allowed Martin to curl up with feline grace and resume soporifically petting his belly until they both drifted off.


End file.
